


The Long, Cold Nights of Winter

by glenien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out, M/M, Pillow Talk, Prophetic Dreams, Sharing a Bed
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara kış Camelot'u vurunca Arthur, Merlin'in hizmetlerine bir yenisini daha ekler: Prensin yatağını ısıtmak. Ne var ki Merlin- diğer adıyla dünyanın en berbat hizmetkarı, bunu bile beceremez. (MidiTRBB)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long, Cold Nights of Winter

 

" _Hadi Merlin_..." diye yüksek sesle yakındı Arthur, "Nerede kaldın?!"

 

Kapı sonunda, _sonunda_ açılırken Merlin o çok değerli ılık havalarını soğuk koridora kaçıracak şekilde içeri giriyor, kapıyı kapatıyordu, "Geldim, geldim..."

 

Akşam çanı çalınmıştı bile, üstelik Arthur'un yarın şafakta kalkması gerekiyordu. Çoktan yatağa girmiş, burnuna kadar yorganı ve battaniyeyi çekmişti, ayak ucuna kalın bir kürk atılmış, örtülerin arasına ise kat kat sarılmış şekilde sıcak taşlar yerleştirilmişti.

 

Ve _hala_ üşüyordu. O böyleyse, halkı ne yapıyordu düşünmek bile istemiyordu Arthur. Merlin'in bu gece kesinlikle daha soğuk odasında değil de, burada olmasının sebebi de buydu, beraber ısılarını paylaşacaklardı. Her ne kadar Merlin çöp kadar bir şey olsa da, Arthur onun da bir vücut ısısı olduğunu umuyordu.

 

Daha önce niye bunu düşünmemişti bilmiyordu- Gwen ve Morgana kışın hep beraber kalıyorlardı, ama Arthur'un daha önce hiç bu kadar yakın bir hizmetkarı olmadığı için aklına gelmemesi doğaldı. Bir de tabi, o bir Prens'ti, _prensler üşüyemezdi._

 

Ne var ki Arthur gerçekten üşüyordu. Bütün şato buz gibiydi. Soğuktan kaselerdeki sular buz tutuyordu. Şömineler yanamıyordu. Arthur, emindi ki _babası_ bile üşüyordu. Üşümek demişken, Arthur yatak ısıtma görevini _hala_ yerine getirmeyen hizmetkarını neyin oyaladığını anlamaya çalışarak burnunu gömüldüğü kürklerden kaldırıp şöyle bir baktı, şöminenin yanında suçlu kedi yavrusu gibi duran Merlin'in halini görünce sesi tizleşti, " _Ne oldu sana böyle?!_ "

 

Merlin, _şaşkın_ _Merlin_ , tepeden tırnağa _sırılsıklamdı_. Her zaman kafasında dikilen saç yığını alnına yapışmış, incecik mavi tuniği ve ceketi çektiği sudan koyu renk almıştı. Çıplak elleri soğuktan kıpkırmızıydı.

 

Merlin acıklı bir ifadeyle ona bakarak, "Kara düştüm-" dedi özür dilercesine ve ıslak ceketinin suyunu sıktı.

 

Arthur ağzı açık, ona bakakaldı. Beyni Merlin'in nasıl hala hayatta kalabildiği sorusuna çılgıncasına cevap ararken sesi yükseldi, kendini itiraz etmekten alıkoyamadı, "Sana verdiğim kalın ceket _nerede?!_ "

 

Merlin'in dişleri birbirine vururken zayıf bir sırıtışla, "Libby'e verdim..." diye mırıldandı ve düğümü buz tutmuş atkısını çözmeye çabaladı, "Alt mahallede yaşıyor, üç çocuğu var, donuyorlardı Arthur. Gece ben şatodayım, onların evi çok rüzgar geçiriyor."

 

" _Mer_ lin," diye derin bir iç çekti ve yüzünü ovuşturdu Arthur. İnanılır gibi değildi. Yarın ilk iş babasıyla Yüce Salon'u halka açtırmayı konuşmalıydı. Merlin zaten az kışlıklarını her gün birilerine veremezdi. Parmağıyla dolabını işaret etti, "Git kendine bir şeyler al ve ateşin yanında dur. Buzun çözülmeden buraya gelmeye kalkma."

 

Merlin hala zangır zangır titrerken cesur bir ifadeyle başını iki yana salladı, "Şimdi kururum- bir şey vermene gerek yok..."

 

Hizmetkarının ince vücudunu güçlü bir titremeler sarsarken Arthur hırladı, "Beni ayağa kaldırma Merlin! Dediğimi yap _Tanrı aşkına-_ "

 

Neyse ki Merlin bile o kadar akılsız değildi, bir an bocaladıktan sonra pes etti, alışkın adımlarla Arthur'un dolabına gitti, elleri ve kafası içinde kayboldu.

 

Arthur yattığı yerden buyurdu, "Yünlü pantolonu al... onu değil, kahverengiyi...  bir tane de kalın bir tunik bul, yeşil vardı bir tane. Hah, o. Yarın kahvaltıdan sonra bana hatırlat, bana küçük gelen birkaç pelerin, ceket olacaktı oralarda, bakalım."

 

Merlin boğuk bir sesle dolabın içinden seslendi, "Gerek yok Arthur, gerçekten..."

 

Arthur burnundan bir ses çıkardı,  "Merlin zaten sopa gibisin! Donmuş bir hizmetkara ihtiyacım yok benim."

 

Merlin'den önce itiraz dolu bir ses çıktı, sonra başını iki yana sallayarak hafifçe Arthur'a gülümsedi, "Teşekkür ederim."

 

Arthur homurdanarak kürk yığınına gömüldü, Merlin ise onun bu cevabını yeterli bulmuştu anlaşılan, arkasında ıslak bir iz bırakarak kuru kıyafetleriyle tekrar ateşin başına döndü.

 

Arthur göz ucuyla onun tuniğini çıkarışını, çabucak ateşin önüne asıp, yerine yenisini giymesini izledi. Bir savaşçı yapısında değildi elbette, ama itiraf etmeliydi ki Arthur onu daha az kaslı bekliyordu, ince vücuduna rağmen omuzları ve göğsü yapılıydı, şükürler olsun. Demek ki biraz daha antrenmanla hala Merlin için umut vardı, kendi kılıcı üzerine düşmeden birkaç şey öğretilebilirdi. Arthur hemen kafasından en kısa zamanda Merlin'e uygulatacağı egzersizleri geçirdi.

 

Teni ise tahmin ettiği kadar soluk renkteydi- Ealdor'da nasıl bu kadar narin tenli kalmıştı Merlin bilemiyordu Arthur, Hunith oğlunu hiç güneş altında bırakmamış olsa gerekti- bu da köy yaşamı için biraz garipti. Göğsünde başlayan tüyler olmasa neredeyse Morgana kadar beyazdı Merlin, ama o tüyler dik bir çizgiyle karnını izliyor, Merlin pantolonunu çözerken daha da aşağılara kadar iniyordu, Arthur birdenbire gözlerini kaçırarak, efendililikle bakışlarını yorganına eğdi, ne yapıyordu böyle, bir prensin hizmetkarını dikizlemesi yakışık almazdı. Ama Merlin sürekli onu görüyordu, değil mi? Arthur, kaçamak bir bakış daha attı. Neyse ki Merlin giyinmişti, hatta saçı bile biraz kurumuştu, tekrar tepesinde dikiliyordu.

 

Odanın içinde şöminenin çıtırtıları ve rüzgarın uğultusundan başka bir ses duyulmazken, Merlin en sonunda çoraplarını da astı, çıplak ayakları soğuk taşa basınca dişlerinin arasından ıslık gibi bir ses çıkardı.

 

Arthur uykulu, hatırlattı, "Mum, Merlin."

 

Merlin çabuk adımlarla masanın üzerindeki muma yaklaştı, eliyle etrafını kapatarak tek bir solukta üfledi. Şimdi şöminenin zayıf ışığında sadece onun tedirgin figürü görünüyordu, Arthur onun pek kıpırdamadığını görünce yorganı ucundan azıcık açtı, "Hadi, acele et."

 

Merlin hızlı adımlarla yatağa yaklaştı, çabucak içeri girdi. Bir an vücudu ona değince Arthur soluğunu tuttu, Merlin hala buz kalıbı gibiydi, " _Tanrım_ -"

 

"Affedersin... affedersin..." diye Merlin'den özür diler bir mırıltı çıktı, yatağın öteki ucuna geriledi.

 

"Burada amaç _senin_ yatağı ısıtman," diye yakındı Arthur, ama sonra Merlin iyice gerileyip yataktan düşmeden onu tuniğinden tutup geri kendine çekti, yorganlarını iyice üzerlerine sararak uzanıp o parmaklardan birini yakaladı, tüm gücüyle ovuşturmaya başladı. Merlin ne kadar çabuk ısınırsa, o kadar iyiydi.

 

Öteki bir an epey bir dirense de, sonra birdenbire kendini bıraktı, yavaş yavaş Arthur'un oluşturduğu sıcak kozanın içine gömüldü, inler gibi bir ses çıkardı.

 

Arthur içini çekerek öteki ele geçti, "Nasıl düştün?"

 

Merlin şimdi neredeyse burnunu ona yapıştırmıştı, mırıldandı, "Kuyunun yanı buz tutmuş, Gaius'a su alıyordum, görmedim..."

 

" _Şaşkın_..." diye hıhladı Arthur, sonra da sordu, "Gaius nasıl?"

 

"Bol bol odun bıraktım, onun yatağı şöminenin hemen yanında..." diye mırladı Merlin, gözleri kapanmıştı, "Dediğim her şeyi geri alıyorum Arthur, bu harika bir fikirmiş... yatağını kiralıyor musun?"

 

Arthur hafifçe güldü, sertçe Merlin'in nemli kahküllerini karıştırdı, "İnanılır gibi değilsin."

 

Merlin bir iç geçirdi, "Burası cennet gibi... "

 

Arthur gözlerini kapatarak sırıttı, "Çok duydum, evet- ah!"

 

Arthur inanmazlık ve şok dolu sesler çıkararak - _bana, Prens'e!_ \- onu dürtükleyen parmaklarını yakaladı ve itti.

 

"Adileşme," diye uyardı onu Merlin, uykulu uykulu.

 

"Cidden _inanılır gibi değilsin_ ," diye homurdandı Arthur ve tekrar gözlerini kapayarak yastığına yerleşti, sonra da sırıttı, "Merak etme Merlin, hiçbiri senin kadar _nazik_ değildi."

 

"Eminim hiçbiri senin kadar _tatlı_ da değildi," diye cevabı yapıştırdı Merlin, memnuniyetle.

 

Arthur bu kadar gurur zedelenmesine katlanamadı, "Hadi ordan- _sen_ ne bilirsin ki?"

 

"Hıhım... eğer kendini iyi hissedeceksen Arthur," diye başını sallayarak kibar kibar gülümsedi Merlin, hala gözleri kapalıyken bile nasıl bu kadar sinir bozucu olabiliyordu bilemiyordu Arthur, ama aldığı cevap onu duraksatmıştı, bir an sessizleşti, sonra farklı bir tonda tekrar sordu, " _Ne_ biliyorsun Merlin?"

 

Merlin tek gözünü açarak ona baktı, sonra tekrar kapattı, "Hımm, herkes kadar."

 

"Hangi _herkes_ kadar?" diye ısrar etti Arthur, niye bu kadar önemliydi bilmiyordu ama Merlin'i hiç Guinevere dışında bir kızla beraberken görmemişti, birdenbire bu güvenin nereden geldiğini merak etti.

 

Merlin öylesine bir tonda cevapladı, "İşte şu bu kadar..."

 

" _Merlin_..."

 

"Her şeyi bilmen mi gerek, Arthur?" diye ona takıldı Merlin.

 

Arthur birdenbire beklenmedik bir kızgınlıkla dolduğunu hissetti, "Hangi _her şeyi?_ " diye isyan etti. Yana dönerek sırtüstü yattı, tavana baktı. Gerçekten de Merlin, bütün o rahat tabiatına rağmen nadiren ona _gerçekten_ kendiyle ilgili bir şey söylüyordu. Arthur bundan _nefret ediyordu_. "Eminim söyleyecek bir şeyin yoktur Merlin. Tek boynuzlu at bir senden kaçmadı ne de olsa."

 

Merlin gözlerini kırpıştırdı, "Ne alakası var?"

 

Arthur hafifçe burnundan güldü, "Bakir değil misin?"

 

"Hayır, değilim," diye cevapladı Merlin sakin sakin.

 

"Yalan söylüyorsun."

 

"Niye yalan söyleyeyim?" diye gerçekten şaşkın bir ses çıkardı Merlin, "Ayrıca bunların tek boynuzlu atla ne alakası var?"

 

"Efsaneye göre bakire kızlar ve saf erkeklere çekilirlermiş."

 

Merlin burnundan bir ses çıkardı, "Saçmalık."

 

"Yoksa sen bir _kız_ mısın, Merlin?" diye sırıtarak devam etti Arthur en ukala tonuyla.

 

"Bakir değilim, Arthur."

 

"Hiç Ealdor'da sana doğru bir kızın koştuğunu görmedim."

 

"Belki de _Ealdor'da_ değildi," diye kızgınlıkla birdenbire kesti Merlin, "Ya da bir _kız_ değildi."

Bir sessizlik oldu. Merlin derin bir nefes alarak sustu, başını tavana çevirdi.  Arthur ona doğru döndü.

 

"Hangisi?"

 

"Ne?"

 

"Hangisi? Ealdor'da değil miydi, yoksa bir kız mı değildi?"

 

"İkisi de. Hiçbiri. Sana söylemeyeceğim, Arthur."

 

" _Neden?_ " diye isyan etti Arthur, kalbinin kırgınlıkla şiştiğini hissedebiliyordu.

 

"Çünkü ancak benimle dalga geçersin. Ya da daha kötüsü," dedi acı acı Merlin, "neden olduğunu anlamazsın."

 

"Will miydi? William, arkadaşın, büyücü..."

 

" _Will iyi bir adamdı_ ," diye dişlerini sıktı Merlin.

 

Arthur yavaşça, "Tersini söylemedim," dedi.

 

"Will değildi," diye bir iç geçirdi Merlin, "Niye bunu konuşuyoruz? Uyuman gerekmiyor mu senin?"

 

"Benimki Leydi Emmanuelle'di," dedi usul bir tonla aniden Arthur, "Kocasıyla bizi ziyaret ediyordu. Gece gizlice benim odama geldi. On beş yaşındaydım. Babam bir daha Camelot'u böyle bir şeyle tehlikeye sokarsam beni ilk çıkan dulla evlendirmekle tehdit etti. Leydi, neredeyse kırkında vardı."

 

Merlin elini yüzüne kapattı, "Ah, Arthur..."

 

Arthur sessizce bekledi.

 

"Arthur, sana söyleyemem."

 

"Neden?" Merlin sesini çıkarmadı, Arthur ısrar etti, "Söyle bana, Merlin."

 

"Onu tanıyorsun," diye yutkundu Merlin, gözleri birdenbire yaşlarla dolmuştu, "Onu ağır yaraladın."

 

Arthur birdenbire kasıldı, "Ne demek yaraladım?"

 

"Kendinde değildi. Üzerinde bir lanet vardı. Sana saldıracak sandın."

 

"Masum birini mi öldürdüm?" Arthur bir an nefes alamadı, "Merlin, kim?"

 

Merlin derin bir nefes alarak elinin tersiyle yüzünü sildi. "Adı, Freya'ydı. Bir bastet'ti. Geceleyin canavara dönüşüyordu. "

 

Arthur zihnini zorladı, öldürülen çiftleri, siyah, kanatlı bir yaratığı, altın rengi gözleri ve arkasından da Merlin'i hatırladı. Yavaşça, "Merlin, çok üzgünüm..." dedi.

 

Merlin başını iki yana salladı, "İnsanları öldürüyordu. Lanetlenmişti. Ne yaptığının farkında değildi." Bir iç çekti. "Onu öldürmekte her hakkın vardı."

 

Arthur ona baktı, "Onu seviyordun," dedi.

 

Merlin inkar etmedi. Arthur hafifçe uzanarak tekrar onun parmaklarına dokundu, "İkincisi kimdi?"

 

Merlin dönüp ona baktı, "Tahmin et," dedi.

 

Arthur'un dilinin ucuna bir sürü isim geldi, "Morgana. Lancelot. Gwaine. _Gwaine_ \- lütfen bana Gwaine değil, de."

 

Merlin kaşlarını sonuna dek çattı, "Sana kaç kere Morgana'yla aramızda bir şey yok dedim, niye bir türlü kabullenemiyorsun?"

 

Arthur dayanamadı, "Bazen sana bakışlar atıyor," diye itiraf etti, "Birbirinizi yiyecek gibi bakıyorsunuz. Hiç daha önce Morgana'ya öyle bakabilen birini görmedim. Üstelik eskiden çok iyi anlaşıyordunuz. Gerçekten bir şey yok mu?"

 

Merlin'in bakışları mümkünse daha da karardı, "İnan bana Morgana'yla hiçbir alakam yok. Lancelot  mu? Beni Gwen'le karıştırmıyorsun değil mi?"

 

"O biraz fazlaydı," diye mırıldandı Arthur, "Ama kesinlikle seni ayrı tutuyor."

 

"Lancelot, arkadaşım," dedi ona Merlin, "Sana bunlar yabancı geliyor biliyorum ama anlamaya çalış. İnsanlar birbirinin arkadaşı olabiliyor."

 

"O halde Gwaine. Cevap vermedin. Fazla samimiydiniz- _biliyordum_."

 

"Gwaine değildi."

 

"Tanrıya şükür."

 

"Başkası yoktu, Arthur. Hadi- geç dalganı."

 

"Nasıl geçeyim? Bu üzücü, Merlin. Keşke bana o zaman söyleseydin..."

 

"Gene de onu öldürmek zorunda kalacaktın," diye mırıldandı Merlin. "Nedir Gwaine'le problemin?"

 

"Benim mi? Hiç. Adam sana aşık, o kadar."

 

"Gene arkadaşız. Tek arkadaşı benmişim, hatta."

 

"Merlin sadece arkadaşın için ta Albion'un bir ucuna savaşa gitmezsin," diye bastırdı Arthur ısrarla, "Önem verdiğin biri için yaparsın... bizim gibi, mesela."

 

"Biz?"

 

"Sen ve ben. Gelme desem de beni takip ediyorsun, değil mi?"

 

Merlin açık mavi gözlere baktı, Morteus çiçeğini ve Ealdor'u hatırladı, "Sen de benim için aynısını yaptın."

 

Arthur ona baktı, hafifçe gülümsedi, "Gene yaparım. Yarın erkenden beni kaldır, tamam mı?"

 

"Hımm..."

 

"İyi geceler, Merlin."

 

"Tatlı rüyalar," diye mırıldandı Merlin ve sonunda ikisi de gözlerini kapadı.

 

***

 

Ertesi sabah Arthur uyandığında, Merlin'i neredeyse kollarının arasında buldu, rüyasında ulu dağların eşiğinde, çevresi yaban çiçekleriyle bezeli büyük, mavi bir göl görmüştü, zırhıyla içinde yüzüyor, yüzüyordu ve biri arkasından var gücüyle ona sesleniyordu.

 

***

 

Ertesi gece, yıkıntılarla dolu sisli bir adadaydı ve gökyüzü delinmiş gibi yağmur yağıyordu.

***

 

Bir sonraki gece, bir ejderhanın tepesinde, _uçuyordu_.

 

***

 

Arthur daha önce hiç bu kadar renkli rüyalar gördüğünü hatırlamıyordu. Üstelik her seferinde uyandığında kendini Merlin'e sarmalanmış olarak buluyordu, ya burnunu ensesine gömmüş oluyor, ya da parmakları sanki bıraksa düşecekmiş gibi sıkı sıkı tuniğine tutunuyordu. O kadar birbirlerine sıkı dolanmış oluyorlardı ki -Arthur kızararak yavaşça kollarını Merlin'in belinden ayırdı- bedeni bu kadar yakınlığı yanlış yorumluyordu, ama gene de kendine engel olamıyor, her sabah gene aynı şekilde uyanıyordu.

 

Merlin ise genelde kıpırtısız, derin bir uykuda uyuyordu -Arthur onun normalde de mi böyle uyuduğunu yoksa dar yataklarda yatmaktan doğan bir alışkanlık mı olduğunu merak etti- ama bazen uykusunda anlaşılmadık bir şeyler mırıldanıyordu.

 

***

 

_Savaş meydanı yaralı şövalyeler, düşmüş atlarla bezeliydi- Arthur gözünün ucuyla Lancelot'un kan kırmızısı pelerininin kılıcını savururken dalgalandığını görebiliyordu. Soluk soluğa, terli saçları alnına yapışarak başını yere eğdi, buydu işte- her şeyin sonu- düşmanı, nefret dolu iri mavi gözleriyle ona düştüğü yerden baktı, Arthur merhamet gösterecekti- ancak Mordred, bacağına uzandı ve çektiği bıçağı yukarı savurdu..._

 

Arthur ciğerlerine çektiği kesik bir solukla, yatakta sıçrayarak uyandı.

 

"Arthur?!"

 

"Yaralandım..." diye tısladı Arthur, acıyla elini karnına bastırdı, " _Merlin, yaralandım_ -"

 

"Ne?!" Yanındaki gölge hızla yatakta doğruldu.

 

 _Çok kan vardı, bıçak olduğu gibi ona saplanmıştı, çok geçti, Merlin hala ne bekliyordu?_ Arthur panikle ısrar etti, "Bıçak, bıçağı vardı.... beni iyileştirmen gerek, Merlin!"

 

" _Neresi?_ " Karanlıkta bir çift el, aceleyle Arthur'un ellerini kenara iterek tuniğini yukarı çekti, birdenbire bir mum yanlarında alev aldı. Arthur eğilerek bıçağın girdiği yere baktı, çok kan olmalıydı...

 

Ama kendi dümdüz karnı dışında bir şey yoktu.

 

Bir çift mavi göz karşısında kırpıştı, sonra Merlin sanki emin olmak istercesine parmaklarıyla usulca onun karnını okşadı. "Bir şeyin yok, Arthur, iyisin..."

 

Arthur inanamamazlık dolu bir ses çıkardı.

 

Merlin hafifçe onun koluna dokundu, "Kabus muydu?"

 

Arthur şaşkın, uyku sersemi, başını salladı. Öyle gerçekçiydi ki- karnına saplanan bıçağın metalini, ikiye ayrılan etini, o acıyı gerçekten hissetmişti. Rüyasının ayrıntılarını hatırlamaya çalıştı, ama imgeler zihninden su gibi akıyordu, kaşlarını çattı, tekrar karnını yokladı.

 

Merlin yanında doğrularak mumu üflüyordu, tekrar onu geriye yatağa yatırıyordu, sıkı sıkı üzerini örtüyordu.

 

Arthur derin bir nefes aldı, mırıldandı, "Özür dilerim..."

 

Merlin yorganı onun üzerine çekti, hafifçe karnını pat patladı, alçak bir sesle sordu, "Bir şey istiyor musun?" Arthur başını iki yana sallayınca, Merlin elini olduğu yerden çekmedi, "Hadi geri uyu... fazla talim yaptın, anlaşılan..."

 

"Gerçek gibiydi..." diye mırıldandı Arthur, çünkü burası önemliydi. Merlin yanında duraksadı, bir gıdım daha Arthur'a yaklaştı. Arthur elinde olmadan bütün vücudunun ona doğru döndüğünü hissetti... _Merlin sıcaktı, güvenliydi..._

 

Gözleri kapanırken, parmaklar saçlarında dolaştı- _hayal olmalıydı_... bir sesin ona mırıldandığını duydu- _çoktan uyuyordu_... "Merak etme, ben buradayım."

 

Arthur uykuya teslim olurken, minik bir düşünce zihninin bir köşesinde bir alev... _mum_... bir mum alevi gibi yanıp söndü.

 

Merlin bir kez olsun onu nasıl iyileştireceğini sorgulamamıştı.

 

***

 

Ertesi gece, Merlin yatağa girmeden önce epey oyalanıyordu, kalan odunlarını birer birer şömineye atıyor, Arthur'un giysilerini katlıyor, kürklerin tüylerini tek tek fırçalıyordu, daha doğrusu Arthur'un gündüz ondan yapmasını istediği ve bir türlü yapmadığı ne varsa hepsini yavaş yavaş yapıyordu.

 

Arthur yorgunluktan ölmek üzereydi- bütün günü at sırtında uzak sınırları teftişle geçirmişti ama ne var ki gözleri kapansa da bir türlü uykuya dalamıyordu.

 

En sonunda dayanamadı, "Merlin..." diye sızlandı.

 

Merlin oturduğu yerden bir ses çıkardı, "Hımm? Ah- sen uyu, birazcık daha işim kaldı."

 

"Sabah yaparsın..."

 

"Sabah başka işim var. Uyu, Arthur."

 

Arthur yüzünü yastığa gömdü. Yanaklarına kan bastığını hissedebiliyordu. Alçak bir sesle, "Uyuyamıyorum," diye mırıldandı.

 

Kendine bile itiraf edemeyecekti ama, yatağında birinin- _Merlin'in_ olmasına çok alışmıştı.

 

Merlin belki bazı konularda tam bir ahmak kesiliyor olabilirdi ama bazen bir eşi daha yoktu. Bir dakika sonra elinde ne işi varsa bırakmış, mumu üfleyerek yanına girmişti.

 

Arthur rahat bir nefes alarak ona doğru sokuldu.

 

Alçak bir fısıltı, "Sık sık böyle rüyalar görüyor musun?" diye ona sordu.

 

Arthur kapalı gözleriyle başını iki yana salladı, mırıldandı, "Hiç... kıştan beri, birkaç gecedir... garip şeyler..."

 

"Ne gibi mesela?" diye üsteledi Merlin.

 

"Hımm.. bilmiyorum. Uçuyordum. Bir- şeyde. Ejderhaydı, sanırım."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"Arthur?"

 

"..."

 

"Arthur, uyuyor musun? Sana bir şey söylemem gerek. Arthur?..."

 

"..."

 

***

 

Ertesi sabah şafak vakti Arthur gözlerini açtığında uzun süredir ilk kez, Merlin'in kafasının arkasıyla değil de bizzat gözleriyle karşı karşıya geldi.

 

Hiçbir rüya görmemişti- ama gene de uykusunda tüm vücuduyla Merlin'e sarılmıştı, bunun etkisi de bariz bir şekilde pantolonunda belli oluyordu.

 

Yüzüne al basarak geri çekilmeye çalıştı. "Özür dilerim-"

 

" _Arthur_..." dedi Merlin, göz bebekleri az ışıkta büyümüştü.

 

Arthur utançla kolunu bacağını ayırmaya çalıştı- uzun süredir hiç yatağına birini almamıştı, hep bundan oluyordu bunlar- Merlin'i de tedirgin etmesine hiç gerek yoktu- ama bir türlü gerileyemiyordu, Merlin niyeyse şaşırtıcı bir güçle koluna yapışmıştı.

 

Arthur çırpındı, "Bırak- ne yapıyorsun?!"

 

"Arthur- _tanrılar aşkına bir dakika dur ve beni dinle_ ," dedi Merlin.

 

Arthur debelenmeyi kesti. Merlin'in bakışlarında çılgınca bir ifade vardı, sanki dün gece hiç uyumamışa benziyordu.

 

"Sana bir şey söylemem lazım- arkasından benimle ne istiyorsan yapabilirsin," dedi Merlin hararetle, Arthur boğazından kopan inlemeyi durduramadı- öyle talihsiz bir durumdaydı ki şu anda bunu duymak için.

 

Ama Merlin ondan kaçmadı, hatta yüzü birazcık daha ona yaklaştı, "Rüyaların... onlardan ben sorumluyum."

 

Arthur doğru mu duyduğundan bir an emin olamadı, kaşlarını çatarak Merlin'in son derece ciddi ve vahim yüzüne baktı.

 

Merlin yutkundu, "Rüyaların... sen bir Görücü değilsin. O ejderha? Bıçak yaran? Onları rüyanda görüyorsun... çünkü _ben_ bazen onların rüyasını görüyorum. Her zaman ne anlama geldiğini anlamıyorum ama bazen geçmişten... bazen de gelecekten şeyler görüyorum."

 

Arthur tuniğinin altında, karnında sıcak bir el hissetti, parmaklar usulca tenini okşadı, "Sana da bulaştırmak istememiştim ama- ama galiba birlikte uyuduğumuz için oluyor," diye mırıldandı Merlin, sesi giderek küçülerek.

 

Arthur tek bir ses çıkarmadı. Bütün vücudu inanamamazlıkla gerilmişti.

 

Merlin onun yorganın üzerindeki elini yakaladı, avucunu dudaklarına götürerek soğuk havada asılı kalan soluğuyla tek bir kelime fısıldadı, " _Forbearne_."

 

Gözleri altın bir renkle parıldadı. Minik, ılık bir ateş, Arthur'un avucunda belirdi. İkisinin birleşmiş ellerinde dans ediyordu. Merlin, tekrar maviye dönmüş gözlerinde tedirgin, korku dolu bir ifadeyle ona bakıyordu.

 

Arthur'un hiç şansı olmamıştı. Avucunu kapatarak, Merlin'i kendine çekti, tek bir solukta nefesleri birleşti.

 

Ne o gece- ne de ondan sonraki gecelerde ikisi de pek uyumadı- ama Arthur sonunda her sabah huzurla gözlerini Merlin'in uykusunda bile gülümseyen yüzüne açabiliyordu.


End file.
